explorertotodilefandomcom-20200217-history
Adwaita's Attack
Adwaita's Attack is the third episode of season 3 of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix and is the twenty-nineth episode altogether... Synopsis Adwaita tries to take over Earth due to one of his minions telling him he could rule both Ledgerdomain and Earth at the same time. The Episode a world full of mana, called Ledgerdomain, there is a thing that looks like a turtle, but his head has purple fire, and he’s grey and wears a necklace with a thing on it, he’s called Adwaita, and one of minions come to him. Minion #1: Hey Adwaita! Lord of Ledgerdomain, ruler of 1 dimension! Adwaita: Whatever! Just tell me what you want and leave me alone! Minion #1: Why don’t you ever try to rule earth? Adwaita: What do you mean? Minion #1: I mean, think of all the power you could have if you ruled Ledgerdomain AND earth? Adwaita: What kind of power? Minion #1: As in ruling two worlds? Adwaita: Yes… That would be intresting… I WILL TRY AND RULE BOTH WORLDS! MWAHAHAHAHA! THEME SONG Brendan: So Galapagus? You bored? Galapagus: Yeah… a door appears… Roy: Cool! A door out of nowhere… appears worried. Brendan: You alright Galapagus? Galapagus: No… It can’t be… out comes Adwaita, Galapagus looks horrified. Roy: Are you sure you’re alright? Galapagus: Guys… We should get out… NOW! Brendan: Why so serious? Galapagus: You have no idea what will happen if you try and fight Adwaita! Roy: Oh come on! He’s just a dumb turtle! Adwaita: Who said that? Brendan: Roy did! Adwaita: You shall soon be my most obedient slave. goes into his Arburian Pelarota form, he rolls into Adwaita, who throws him into a bank window. Brendan: Galapagus! Your species is immune to magic, right? Galapagus: Right! Brendan: So I’ll just turn into Mr. Turtle and kick his butt! Galapagus; Yeah! Brendan: Here we go! walks in front of Adwaita. Hey peanut brain! Adwaita: You dare call me peanut brain? YOU MUST DIE! punches the Modelatrix, he turns into Parrochatter. Parrochatter: AW COME ON! Adwaita: uses a mana bubble to pick up Parrochatter, he throws Parrochatter into a window. Galapagus: Right! Stop hurting everyone! Why are you here? Adwaita: Because I want to rule the earth! Galapagus: If you want everything, you’ll end up with nothing. Adwaita: BUT I WANT EVERYTHING! Galapagus: Now you’re just being childish! Adwaita: I DON’T CARE! throws Galapagus into the street. Adwaita: Mwahahahaha! Parrochatter: onscreen with glass shards in his wings. What are you doing Galapagus? I thought you had mana immunities! Adwaita: I turned it off! Parrochatter: NOOOOOO! END SCENE Parrochatter: Can I have a perfectly good reason what you’ll do with earth after you’ve ruled it? Adwaita: Sorry but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Parrochatter: OH MY GOD HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT BIGS THEME SONG? Adwaita: Sorry but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Parrochatter: AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! THAT’S IT! flies at the necklace and takes it off. Adwaita: What are you doing? fire on his head goes out. Parrochatter: I have no idea! regains his consciousness. Galapagus: Brendan what are you doing? Parrochatter: I don’t have a clue… Galapagus: Brendan that’s the alpha rune! If you destroy it- pecks the Alpha Rune and breaks it in two. Adwaita: YOU’VE JUST GONE AND DESTROYED LEDGERDOMAIN! Parrochatter: Huh? What? Galapagus: It was his hometown. door behind Adwaita goes away. Adwaita: SINCE YOU DESTROYED THE ALPHA RUNE, YOU DESTROYED THE DOOR AND THUS DESTROYING LEDGERDOMAIN! Parrochatter: Why don’t you get a job? Adwaita: I HAD A JOB! AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! Parrochatter: Umm… Oops? Adwaita: OOPS? OOPS IS THE BEST EXCUSE YOU CAN COME UP WITH? Parrochatter: Yep! Adwaita: JUST… ARRRGH! storms off. Parrochatter: Was it something I said? Galapagus: No… Roy: back to Parrochatter and Galapagus. What happened? Galapagus: Brendan destroyed Adwaita’s home. Parrochatter: NO I DIDN’T! Galapagus: Yes you did. Roy: You are such a jerk. Galapagus: Yeah, taking away someone’s home. and Galapagus leaves Parrochatter, in which the latter sulks in guilt. THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Adwaita Aliens Used *Parrochatter (accidental transformation, selected alien was Mr. Turtle) Category:Adwaita's appearances Category:Minion's appearances Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Parrochatter's appearances